Glimpse
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: what if sasuke got to see what his life would be like ten years later if he never went to orochimaru? In the end he gets a chance at a redo, in what will he choose? What if you got a second change to redo your life from the moment you messed it up?
1. good byes

_**Okay this is a sasusaku, it is like the movie family man, those of you who haven't seen it, I recommend it, let me put it that way, okay what if sasuke got to see what his life would be like ten years later if he never went to orochimaru? In the end he gets a chance at a redo, in what will he choose?**_

Chapter one: Good-bye

"Sasuke, where are you going" a voice came from behind him, he didn't need to look he

already knew who it was, "go home Sakura this is no time for you to be out here"

"your going to him aren't you?" Sasuke couldn't answer; tears for the first time ran down

the young Uchiha's face, he cleared his throat, "yes I am going to orochimaru" Sakura

hung her head when she looked back up tears streaked her cheeks, "why do you have to

go? Sasuke why can't you tell me" Sasuke closed his eyes, 'because I have to protect

you' he thought, "you don't need to know" Sakura hugged him from behind. Sasuke

closed his eyes savoring her touch, "Please" she pleaded into his back, "Please stay with

me Sasuke, please, I love you" Sasuke wanted to take her in his arms, tell her he was

sorry tell her he would never go, ask her to be his bride, a million more things, Sasuke

sighed, "I am sorry Sakura I just can't I can't I need power I need to kill my brother I

need more then mediocrity, I need a life"

"Sasuke you can have a life with me, please" he could feel her warm tears on his shirt,

"Sasuke can't you see it, I am begging you please, please don't leave me, Sasuke I love

you I love you please" she was rambling, begging pleading all for him she was crying

hysterical a complete and total mess all because of him, he never knew such power as he

had right now he could slam the door cold on her face break her in half, break her to

pieces kill her heart, or he could take her in his arms, beg to marry her and have a life on

that, despite all he wanted he had to break her heart, "I am sorry sakura" Sakura stopped

crying, " good bye"

"Sasuke" she wailed, suddenly he was behind her, "Thank you Sakura" he hit her

pressure point and she was knocked out cold, when she woke up he was gone.


	2. anything you want to do over?

Ten years later ……

"Sasuke" the shadows said, "Yes orochimaru- san"

"I need you to go on a mission for me, it is said that the hidden rain village. Is planning

an attack, I want the rumors confirmed or denied, now go report back to me, tonight."

"yes me lord" Sasuke bowed and took off for the hidden rain village, little did he know

an old friend, and his old love was there.

"Sakura we need help getting this waste cleaned up" Sakura nodded to Naruto, "Thank

you lord Hokage" a man bowed to Naruto, "we are very gracious for your effort in

restoring our village, after the attack of the sound village" Naruto shook his hand, "Sir, it

is my and the hidden leafs pleasure to help we couldn't be more honored" Sasuke walked

the streets of the rain village, 'wow' he thought, 'the sound village must have done a lot

of damage.' Rubble lied in the streets, houses were being built again after they had been

burned, suddenly Sasuke heard a familiar voice, "Naruto, please come help with this, I

can't hold it up enough to get it on the top of the house" there she was all five foot three

of her, a beauty, Naruto hadn't changed much but she was stunning. "She your

girlfriend?" An old man asked, "no"

"wife?"

"no"

"do you wish you could have married her?"

"No."

"Is there anything you wish you could have done differently?"

"No, I have everything I need, I have sought my revenge, I am getting ready to rebuild

my clan with a woman, there is nothing in my life I wish I could have done over" he lied,

'except that night in the leaf village' he hung his head remembering that, "did you ever

have a chance to marry her?" Sasuke nodded, "and you turned her down"

"Cold" he said, the man smiled, "wish you could have married her?" Sasuke' s attention

was no longer to the old man, it was on Sakura, "Yah" he breathed the old man smiled,

"alright" Sasuke looked to his side where the man had been but he was no longer there, a

light rain poured down from the sky. But Sasuke didn't care all he thought about was her.

That night as he climbed in bed with the same dark haired woman as the night before he

felt different, like something was missing, he didn't know what, but it was something,

Sasuke closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Light streamed through the window Sasuke opened his eyes to see soft rosette locks next

to him.


	3. A good morning and an unexpected suprise

"Ahhhh" Sasuke fell on to the floor with a thump, She sat up, "You alright?" she said supressing a

giggle, "Uh where am i?" Sasuke asked wide eyed, "And what are you doing here?"

Sakura blinked a moment, "Well i'm Sakura Uchiha. your wife. Your in our house. In the hidden

leaf village, we've lived here for six years" she sat back on her feet.

"Were uh m-m-m married?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah your stuck with me bud"

"When'd we get married?"

"Well let me see, we got married ten years ago" Sasuke's head whirled, "So were married. Do we

have kids?"

"Two."

"How old?"

"Well Naragemi is four and Ai well..." she uncovered her ever growing stomach, "Ai's due in a

month, seriously did Gemi keep you up all night?"

Sasuke fled down the hall and out the door, he looked at his left hand, "I'm married and i have a

daughter and a baby on the way with Sakura, no this cant be possible this is a dream, i need to

get back to the sound village." Sasuke ran to the gates of the leaf village and across the roads,

running into a dark haired woman he sighed in relif, "Karen, o thank heavens" she stared at him,

"Who are you?" Sasuke blinked, "It's me Sasuke, we slept together for the past six years" She

looked at him with discust, "buddy i dont know who you got me confused with but ive never seen

you in my life" Sasuke whirled backward, "Where's lord Orochimaru?"

"He died, years ago" Sasuke shook his head, "That's not possible!" Karen nodded and backed

away.

"Hello Sasuke" Sasuke turned to see the old man standing by a tree,"WHAT"S HAPPINING?!"

Sasuke shouted, "Where'd my life go?"

"It's a glimpse" the old man said calmly, "It's what your life would have been like if you had made

different decisions" Sauske shook his head, "I dont understand!" The man put his hand on his

shoulder, "You will in time."

"So how long am i like this?" Sasuke said, no one answered, the old man had vanished again.

Comming in the door Sakura looked at him, "Where'd you go?"

"The sound village."

"Why'd you go there?" she asked.

"My lifes there."

Sakura sighed, "Oh dont even go there, Sasuke we talked about this, many times, and we agreed

we'd raise our kids here, theres better schooling and its nice not so shady, we ended this

discussion long ago" she sipped her coffee.

"No i mean this isnt my life." Sakura rolled her eyes, "whose life is it then?"

"I DONT KNOW BUT IT"S NOT MINE!" Sasuke said.

"Ah, well go tell Gemi to come here whoever you are, I'll take her to school on my way to the

hospital"

Sasuke went up the stairs, a little girl with a mix of raven and pink hair emerged from the room,

"Hey Daddy" she said smiling she was missing a tooth in the frount, she reached her arms up for

a hug Sasuke patted her head cautiously, "go uh down stairs" She looked at him giving him a

confused look she motioned him to bend down, "Your not my daddy are you?" she whispered,

Sasuke sighed in relif, "No, i'm an assant i live in the sound village, this is just a glimpse."

Naragemi nodded, "I knew it." she started walking downstairs, "When will my real daddy get

back?" Sasuke shrugged, "I dont know but i do know he loves you very much wherever he is."

she nodded, "Oh uh Gemi" she turned, "What do i do now?"

"You go to work at the leave village accademy."

'So this is how my life turned out i teach the basics to students' Sasuke thought as he went into

the room he shared with Sakura.

Walking to the academy he ran into Naruto, "Hiya Sasuke"

Sasuke looked puzzled a moment, Naruto continued as if Sasuke had spoken, "How's Gemi and

Sakura, I heard she's due soon" Sasuke nodded, "Naruto are you hokage?" he asked eyeing his

robes, Naruto laughed, "very funny uchiha its been almost three years since tsunade's death, you

were there when i was made hokage."

"I was?"

Naruto shook his head and slapped Sasuke on the back, "Take care of yourself Uchiha, Me and

Hinata axiously await the arrival of little miss Ai."

As Sasuke's class ended he walked out of the accademy frusterated, how'd he become this?

Storming through the door he threw himself into a chair with a sigh, "Long day?" Sasuke whirled

around to see Sakura, "Yeah." She nodded and got off of the couch, "I understand" she kissed his

cheek, Sasuke tilted her head, she was so pretty, even waddling, her hair hung down her back in

a pony tail, the cloths she wore were loose, her belly was swollen underneath, all in all Sasuke in

all his life hadnt seen a woman as beautiful as Sakura looked now. Sakura faced him, "Are you

going to hang with the guys tonight?" Sasuke shrugged. Sakura continued, "Gemi has a parent

day tommorrow so you need to go and pick her up and after that we have an ultrasound to check

on ms Ai, shizuna said she's looking good so far but since is the last month were going every

week now, it's only a matter of time" Sakura glowed in the dim light of the kitchen. Sasuke

nodded.


End file.
